Dominant Saiyan Male
by awesomepizza888
Summary: I did not made this it was made by AzureGigacyber


Within Universe 7 of the Multiverse….

"Okay, I'm going out again! When I come back don't try and eat all the food I make before I actually cook anything! Again!" Chichi barked out as she walked with a young and spunky Goten toward the car that Chichi bought with some prize money from Mister Satan.

"See ya, daddy. I'll make sure to bring back plenty of the meat you like. Oven roasted dinosaur! My favorite too!" Goten squeaked out cutely making Goku chuckle as he waved them by after they entered the car.

Chichi was still scowling at him, but then again that's how she alway looks sometimes. A while back she learned how to drive finally and used some of the leftover prize money from one of Mister Satan's tournaments to buy a car with didn't trust Goku with any responsibility in handling things like that, largely because he was all about fighting and had no real regard for mundane things in life that weren't related to fighting.

"That's my boy! I already put in an invite to Gohan and Videl to come over for family dinner, but it'll be a while though. I'll just be here training, see ya." Goku waved them off as the capsule sped off in a kick of steam and dust.

As soon as they were gone he walked back into the house ready to grab his training gear when he heard a familiar voice.

"I thought she'd never leave, I wonder if that angry face of hers is permanent because I never see her actually smile. I wonder if that's because she had certain ideas for her husband following her marriage." A sexy and tough female voice spoke out causing Goku to turn his head over to the side with a smile. "Of course, how could anyone expect a humble woman like that to tame such a beast like yourself."

Floating down over to him was Android 18, otherwise known as Lazuli, wearing a surprisingly demure ensemble of a pale blue buttoned-up denim vest, white jeans, and black flip-flops. She had a red bracelet over her left hand and her wedding ring was nowhere to be seen on her person. Her cold blue eyes focused on Goku with a seductive leer and a curved smile.

"Especially when she's not me." She finished after landing on the ground smiling at Goku. Goku himself wasn't unfamiliar with this look seeing as how they've been 'seeing' each other quite often for a long time.

"Yeah, Chi-chi's always like that, it's just kinda her default personality really. Can't really blame her either since I wasn't exactly husband of the year material when we married. Come here, Eighteen, I've missed you too." Goku commented rubbing the back of his neck and feeling Lazuli leap into his arms by wrapping hers around his shoulders.

"Hmm, It's only been a couple of weeks since our last time but honestly it felt like it had gone on way too long. C'mere, lover." Lazuli purred before pulling Goku down onto her lips for a deep loving kiss he returned immediately.

He closed his eyes and wrapped his strong arms around her lithe pair of shoulders pulling her in deeper into the embrace while tasting her lips and mouth hungrily. Eighteen hummed pleasurably in oral bliss and raked her hands along his back while hiking a leg up around his left calf. Her body ground up against Goku's built frame like they had been longtime lovers that had spent too much time apart.

"Hhmmhhh! Mmmhhh.~" Eighteen purred passionately with cheeks blushing and eyes closed in happiness. Her lips spread open and crushed against Goku's in wet bliss while her tongue dueled with his own in a bout of dominance. She was fierce but he always won in the end and dominated her. Part of her hated that, but another part of her loved it even more. Goku was strong in every aspect of the word, except for maybe intelligence, but he was a damned stud in the sheets and Eighteen always came back to him for it without regret.

Goku hummed warmly as he tasted her mouth and held her closely, the feel of her strong yet demure feminine body pressing up against his frame always turned him on. His member started twitching to full length inside of his orange training pants and he sensed that Eighteen was feely very frisky the longer this continued. It was taking her all of her willpower not to strip right here and tear Goku's clothes apart to fuck him senseless, but she restrained herself. After all, she wanted to do this inside his house.

Swallowing each other's breath for a few more seconds they eventually broke part with faces flustered hotly while panting.

"Mmhh, it never doesn't taste good, you know. This, the secret we have behind everyone's back. I'm sure a part of does feel guilty about betraying our significant others, but another part of me…" Eighteen trailed off and pulled back to quickly unbutton her vest revealing her bountiful C cup size tits. "...loves you even more."

Goku blushed and smiled sweetly at him before taking one of her hands and pulling her back into his arms to allow her chest to scrape into his shirt.

"I feel it too, I never have with Chi-chi, at first I didn't understand what that feeling was, but I was drawn to you because of your strength. You are the only woman I found attractive that made me feel funny, heh, maybe it's a Saiyan thing to be attracted to women of strength. I guess I always did admire Bulma's personality because she had guts." Goku commented receiving a light smack on the top of his head by Eighteen's right hand.

"Rule number one; you don't talk about other women while you're with me, remember?" Eighteen scolded and pulled off her vest entirely exposing her nude upper body to the Saiyan hero. "I want to be the only one you hold out your heart and body for. Let's take it inside, shall we?"

Goku nodded and quickly pulled off his shirt exposing his muscled chest to her, Eighteen became even hornier as she pushed open the door letting themselves on in.

While heading over to the bed he and Chi-chi sleep on Eighteen took to shedding her clothing along the way appearing fully naked with her voluptuous rump sticking out wiggling at Goku in temptation. He groaned out loud and kicked off his boots before removing his pants, his penis stuck out as soon as his boxers fell off. Eighteen's fierce blue eyes sparkled at the sight of his large thick sixteen-inch erection standing out in full glory. She bucked her legs inwardly in excitement as her mound moistened. The sight of Goku's impressive length always made her into a zombie for it, it helped that he also had large thick balls just teeming with potent sperm.

Eighteen knew from experience how good it felt getting creampied by him, it's what led to her beautiful daughter Marron being born after all. That's right, Goku is her true father.

"Heh, you look petrified, I guess it's been a while since you've seen me like this, huh?" He commented snapping her out of her trance and causing her to blush brightly. Normally one would never see Android 18 of all people become so flustered, but with Goku it was a common thing. She fell for him hard the same way he fell for her and despite having already married other people they still took the time to see each other and make love.

"Just shut up and get over here already." She shot back with a coy smile and Goku wasted no time in tackling her onto the bed ravishing her neck with his lips and groping one of her tits into his strong hands. Eighteen was already moaning loudly in elated breaths, her eyes closed tightly and her blonde hair tossed about along the pillows Goku and Chichi sleep on. Her face became more flustered the more she felt Goku's lips suckle tenderly in strong suctions along her neck.

The firm feel of his hand groping and squeezing her breast sent into her a frenzy of euphoria as she writhed about underneath his muscled frame. Goku hummed tastily as he ran his tongue along her collarbone and held his right hand around the cusp of her buttocks pulling her close into his frame. HIs beefy long member poked and prodded her ribcage readily aching to plow inside of her cunt like it had done so many times before. Eighteen mewled sharply with abated breath and curled up her legs around his thighs relishing the feel of his skin pressing against hers.

"Uungghh!~ Goku!~" Eighteen moaned loudly with mouth hanging open agape in an 'O' shape as Goku expertly touched a very sensitive part of her body with a finger. Being a master of Ki and bodily technique Goku quickly adapted to ways of pleasuring a woman's weakness. His constant experience with Eighteen, both sparring and sex, taught him much.

His right index finger prodded a spot below her left thigh making her squirm underneath him in pleasure. Eighteen tossed her head about and opened her eyes to stare lovingly into Goku's face while cradling it into her hands. She knew it was wrong, he knew it was wrong, but a strong near-indestructible attraction was held between them at some point following their first affair.

Goku himself never thought he could really feel human emotions before mating with her, he had often taken much for granted like his marriage to Chi-chi and his responsibilities as a father in raising his boys, but more often than not some foe from beyond always came out of the woodwork to destroy the world. It was always up to him, above even Vegeta and Gohan, to have to deal with events by fighting and training others to fight. Sometimes that involved him dying like it did with Raditz so very long ago, but now he was feeling 'alive' again in both emotion and longing for the blonde woman right underneath his body smiling lovingly at him.

"We don't have much time, remember? Your wife could be making her shopping trip short even with all that money she was given by Videl's father. Let's make the most of it and have you stick that monster inside of me, Goku. Don't even think about holding back, I'll have another one of your babies should it come down to it." She purred and leaned up to kiss Goku on the lips passionately after lighting up the fires inside of his body.

Goku felt very ready to plow her, sometimes their lovemaking destroyed furniture and even mountain landscapes, so he had to be careful not to wreck his house. Again.

"Alright, Lazuli. Let's make it special." He breathed once they broke their lips apart in wet warm splendor, Goku then leaned back slightly and spread Eighteen's legs wide open revealing her moist pink womanhood being spread open for him by her fingers.

She beckoned to him to come get her and felt him grip her upper thighs into his hands while inching his waist close to her hips. His long massive member hovered just above her exposed mound making Eighteen shake with sexually charged excitement. Goku smirked at her then pushed the engorged head of his meat directly past her squish pink lips spreading them open and causing Eighteen to let out a sharp shudder of pure ecstasy.

"Uunnnh!~" She felt her chest heaving rapidly as her legs dangled over Goku's shoulders while he pushed the rest of himself inside her pussy filling her up entirely and making a small bulge appear over her stomach. "Nnnngh! Haaaahhhh! Gokuuuuu!~"

Eighteen felt like the hero's meat was going to split her open in two, his cock pushed wetly into her tight overly stimulated snatch making its walls spread around its length tightly while pushing against her cervix. Goku knew he could push it deeper and arrive inside of her very womb, but kept it there at her cervix giving her a moment to adjust before beginning his movement.

Eighteen was panting loudly as she felt Goku's length stretch out her folds, she felt it like it were a small arm reaching inside of her. Goku thankfully didn't push further and leaned down on top of her missionary position with hands grabbing around her butt. Their lips met again in a frenzied embrace as Eighteen hung her arms tightly around his neck pulling herself as close as humanly possible to his face. Their wet lips smothered against each others in heated unbridled bliss, tongues danced together openly in wet ecstasy while she slowly began moving her body along his frame.

"Mmmnnggh." Goku moaned inside of Eighteen's mouth as his lips were being sucked apart by hers. He felt her body move and grind up against him snugly with cunt muscles squeezing around his dick in smooth slow-moving pleasure. He grunted loudly again into her face and held himself up carrying her body with him as she hung off of his dick with buttocks securely in his hands.

Eighteen moaned passionately into the oral embrace she was sharing with the world's strongest hero, she hungrily tasted his entire mouth and suckled the juices off of his tongue while lightly bouncing her bottom against his waist. Goku internally smirked and started pumping his hips upward into her body pushing his length wetly into her juicy quirm. A soft chorus of squelching noises soon filled the room along with the sounds of his body smacking into hers.

"Ooohhn!~ Haaahh!~ That's it, Goku-san! Make love to me!" Eighteen hollered out in bliss as Goku's mighty form began bottoming out of her cunt repeatedly with intensifying pace! His large balls smacked into the cleft of her ass, his meat plunged all the way into her cervix making her cunt squeeze around his length in quivering convulsions.

Eighteen wrapped her legs around his body determined to keep him inside when erupting, the thought of being knocked up again by him ticked off certain perversions in her mind. Goku powerfully pummeled her waist with his pelvis, he smacked into her body hard and fast making her the bed creak constantly to their movements. He grunted loudly in growing pleasure for he enjoyed Eighteen's tight pussy squeezing around his length as it sawed into her in this position. He held himself up by his hands planting into the bed around her body, Eighteen hung off of his neck keeping her tits in plain sight as she bounced along the surface to his thrusting movements.

She became sweatier and more incensed with pleasure as time went on, Goku rutted into her body powerfully for minutes on end making her feel every inch of his monster length stirring up her insides as they fucked. Every now and then she rolled herself along his waist pulling him in deeper as he slammed hard into her body from above. The chorus of skin-slapping sounds escalated as he fucked from up top and leaned down to capture her lips once again in a fierce tongue-swirling kiss.

"Mmnnggh! Mnh mh mh mh mh haaahhhh!~" Eighteen moaned loudly as Goku swallowed her tongue. He held his strong hands around her shoulders as his muscular ass slammed rampantly into her in what seemed to be a mating press arrangement. Eighteen's legs found themselves up in the air dangling to each hard thrust.

Goku held her lithe body tightly into his frame, rutted consistently and powerfully into her gushing snatch like it were mating season. Eighteen just clung her hands onto his back for dear life never daring to let him go as she panted hotly in euphoric bliss. Her eyes appeared trance-like and dreamy and her mouth remained agape as her body bounced constantly along the surface to Goku's thrusts. She felt her orgasm fast approaching and knew full-well Goku could fuck for days if he wanted to. One time following their initial affair he had wrecked her body for a whole week leaving her sore and in need of a senzu bean.

Around that time she had truly fallen in love with Goku as a person, not solely as just a masculine man who can fuck a woman like a sex god. Sure, he was tone deaf and lacking in common sense on certain things, she couldn't really blame that on him since he was raised differently from society, but right here was an alpha male who could love her and make her experience 'Heaven' every single day they fuck. To her, having Goku as a secret lover was worth it, she smiled widely in a blush as she heard him groan loudly with impending climax.

"Mnngh! Mnnh mh mh mh mh ooaahh yeah! Here it comes, Eighteen! Agghh, here it comes!" Goku announced holding his arms around her back pushing her as close as possible just before slamming his pelvis into her waist and letting out a primal groan of climax!

Eighteen tossed her head back as well and let out a mighty squeal of orgasmic release as she felt his seed pour into her body in abundance. Her cervix had opened up allowing his member to slip on inside and pump her fertile grounds full of potent spunk over and over again in great bliss! This drove Eighteen crazy with bliss causing her to clutch Goku's back tightly into her hands with legs jerking into the air frantically in orgasmic bliss.

"Uuunnghh! Oohhh yes! Mmnnhh." She mewled loudly as her vessel clutched and squeezed his length repeatedly milking him for his strong potent seed. And boy did Goku deliver in abundance, his member still throbbed even now as she slowly came down from her sexual high. Thick globs of sperm pumped steadily into her Eighteen's womb filling it to the brim and putting her into a state of euphoria.

Grinning to himself Goku held himself there on top of her letting everything out as their bodies meshed nakedly with each other. Both of them were sweaty,hot, and reeking of each other's scent. Goku lifted himself up a little to capture her lips into another impassioned embrace, one of which Eighteen returned wholeheartedly while pulling herself up close to him. The two made out with each other for several more minutes, Goku staying sheathed inside her cunt while doing so, until they slowly broke off with a hot exchange of breaths.

"Feeling ready for rounds two, three, and above?" Goku asked with a challenging smirk while Eighteen giggled happily and nodded.

She rolled onto her front and propped her body up on her hands and knees with buttocks wiggling out at him enticingly. Her hair was a mess but it looked sexy draped over one side of her face in a sweaty disposition, she looked over her shoulder at Goku and licked her lips seductively.

"Oh you know I am, Goku. You don't even have to ask. But, I want to try and change things up a little bit." She began as Goku got up on his knees with his steel hard erection sticking out ready to penetrate again. He felt up Eighteen's ass with his hands making her shudder with excitement.

"What did you have in mind?" Goku asked until she reached back with one of her hands and spread apart her supple doughy buttcheeks revealing her the star of her butthole.

"I want you to fuck me in here. We rarely do it in my ass anymore and I've been having the itch for anal, but don't worry we'll go right back to having you plow my womanhood some more. I enjoy the feeling of your cum pumping inside of me trying to get me pregnant." She purred and Goku felt a shiver of excitement tingle through his body. He nodded accepting the challenge with a smirk and moved his hands down to her ass spreading it open so he could inch his monster penis over to the puckered red star.

Eighteen bit her bottom lip in anticipation until she felt the ring of ass begin to spread open making her clench the sheets beneath her hands tightly and shake with intensity.

'S-so big! Back there it feels like he's gonna break me wide open!' She thought to herself letting her eyes drift up into their sockets as she felt Goku's meat log pump steadily into her ass hole.

"Uunnggh. So tight, I forgot how this felt." He commented when he felt the tight damp muscle space of Eighteen's rectal cavity squeeze down on his length. Goku then pushed in over half of his length inside making her holler out in euphoria before curving her lips in a dreamy smile. He smirked in triumph and seeing that Eighteen just came right then, her juices littered the bed surface beneath her legs and Goku felt this was as good a time as any to start fucking her.

Slowly drawing his hips back he immediately punished right back in smacking his waist into her butt! The skin-slapping impact caused Eighteen to rock forward until Goku kept this going at a diligent pace. His hips were moving and pushing back and forth into her rear repeatedly, making loud skin-slapping noises as his dick stirred up her rectal cavity. Eighteen was beside herself with bliss as her body started steadily rocking back and forth to his thrusts.

"Oooohhh yes! Haaahh!~ Fuck me, Goku! Fuck me like you mean it!" She cried out with tongue rolling out of her mouth. Her eyes drifted up into their sockets a little granting her a face of utter euphoria.

Goku obliged her by increasing the tempo of his thrusting making sure Eighteen felt the full force of his massive member plunging into her anus! His hips began slamming back and forth into her booty going harder and faster by the second. Goku grunted out in ecstasy as her and tossed his head back a little while his hips continued to pound into Eighteen's booty at an even pace. He felt her rectal muscle begin to convulse softly around his appendage coaxing him into pumping into it even more, soon his waist was blurring into her behind making the blonde woman in question gasp and sputter in constant ecstasy.

"Haaagghhh! Yes! Yes, Goku! Aaaagghh!" She cried out in sexual bliss as her body rocked back and forth against his hips in a more wild pacing. Her tits swayed and jiggled along with her body, the bed shook and rocked to their movements, and Eighteen's anus spread and clenched around Goku's meat furiously pounding into her. She loved this. This blonde cyborg of a woman can't picture anyone except Goku doing this to her and the second he bent down to scoop up her face into his hands and kiss her lips she closed her eyes and knew she had fallen for the right person.

"Mmnnhhh. Mh mh mh mh mh mhhh!~" She grunted inwardly as Goku's tongue swirled inside to clean out the inside of her mouth and squirm around her own.

Meanwhile, some distance away….

Teleporting onto the ground from out of nowhere two Saiyan girls arrived in Universe Six all the way from their own Universe Seven. One had a slender frame with puffy harem pants colored in purple, a magenta tank top barely covering up her B-cup breasts, and wily spiky dark hair with a set a bangs to each side of her face. She had a ready smirk on her features for she felt excited to have finally arrived here in the home universe of her rival; Goku.

"Finally! We're here! Isn't that great, Kale? We can find Goku and make him teach us Super Saiyan blue." Caulifla clenched her fists and held them out in excitement as she beamed at her friend's face.

The other girl was a slightly taller yet equally slim girl with dark hair tied up in a high ponytail. She had a large bang going down the side of her face, bashful dark eyes and a somewhat shy demeanor. She wore sleeveless red shirt exposing her midriff and a red skirt worn just above a pair of spats. She had a pair of golden bracelets covering up her wrists and a set of small golden hoop earrings attached to her ears. Unlike her more tomboyish 'Onee san' this girl put in the effort of lipstick and looked more feminine than the other one.

"Are you sure Goku-san will teach us? What if he doesn't take students like other Saiyans? We've fought together in the tournament and became very strong already as Kefla, Oneesan." Kale questioned in her usual innocent sweet way till she received a hard slap on the back by Caulifla chuckling merrily in excitement.

"Then we'll just fight him again as Super Saiyans and make him teach us!" Caulifla answered until a sage-like womanly voice spoke up behind them.

"You will not incur any damage here on this planet like that, you two. I have brought you here at your request to meet Goku-san, do not make me regret by blowing up the planet fighting him like you did in the tournament." Vados explained in a cautionary tone making the two girls nod briefly before looking in the direction of where Goku lived at.

Caulifla looked back to her 'sister' and smirked while giving a thumbs up gesture. "Let's go already, c'mon, Kale! I want to learn Super Saiyan Blue." Caulifla cheerfully exclaimed before powering up and floating into the sky waiting for Kale.

The normally meek and timid girl powered up as well and donned a ready look on her face before floating up and flying away with her fellow Saiyan. Vados was left there alone cradling a side of her face wondering if they will behave themselves in this universe.

'Normally cross-universal favors like this can get someone like me into a lot of trouble, but both of them were persistent in meeting Goku-san again. I can't help but think there is more to it than just wanting to be trained by him. Ah, young love.~" Vados said to herself wondering a more human thought of what Goku would feel like as a lover. Angels like her and the others don't normally indulge in human practices like that, but part of her perhaps wanted to try it out.

'First things first, those two must meet him. I'll come visit him another time.' She thought to herself again before vanishing from the universe using teleportation.

Flying through the skies and enjoying the air brushing through their hair Kale and Caulifla made their way in the direction of Goku's sensed Ki. They were used to 'feeling' it all throughout the Tournament of Power and did not need a tracker to find him. Other than thoughts of training and learning Super Saiyan Blue Caulifla blushed at the thought of fighting him again, other thoughts went through her mind too. ONes that she never thought she'd have regarding her love for battle.

'Goku-san! Here I come!' She thought to herself feeling sensitive and eager to meet him.

Kale noticed this and said nothing, part of her didn't want Goku to take her 'sister' away or anything like that, but secretly she did wonder what is the secret to his power. She admits she was curious about it, but also recalled how flustered she'd be if he tried to get to know her better. She held her cheeks in her hands remembering how nice he was to her when trying to get to know them during their initial meeting. Her heart had fluttered and she couldn't' look him in the eyes when he was interested in meeting female Saiyans for the first time in his life.

She felt sad knowing that he and a select few others were the only Saiyans left in his universe, that left her sympathetic for him. But then, during the Tournament itself, she recalled the exhilaration she felt as Kefla during their fight with Goku. The feeling of being one with her nee-san was something else, but having Goku blow them away in their battle was another feeling she couldn't describe. Kale, actually liked it and wanted more, but in a more direct context.

'Mmh! I better not think about that right now! Let's j-just meet Goku-san!' Kale stammered in thought and shook her head blushing at the memory of Goku meeting them.

"Thinking about him too, aren't ya, Kale?" Caulifla asked with a knowing smirk as she flew alongside her friend. Kale immediately blushed and stammered out her denials at her assumption making the tomboy laugh uproariously at her reaction. "Relax, I was just kidding. Still, I can't wait to meet him and maybe learn the secrets of becoming a Super Saiyan God."

'Is that really why you're seeking him, Nee-san?' Kale thought as they arrived at the location of Goku's house in the middle of nowhere. It was a modestly sized capsule house like many others and it bordered near the lush greenery of a forest.

Once the girls sensed his ki inside, along with someone else's, they immediately slowed their descent and landed onto the ground gently. Caulifla could barely contain her excitement at this, she had a toothy grin on her face as she and Kale walked up to Goku's house about to knock on the door.

"UUngghh! Hhaaahhh! Gokuuuu!~"

They both froze after hearing the loud sounds of moaning. Kale blushed brightly and Caulifla felt frozen in place unsure of what to do next.

"Did we….come at a bad time?" Caulifla asked herself awkwardly refraining from knocking and used her senses to figure out what was going on inside. Feeling sneaky and curious she crept up along the side of the spherical house to look for a window and see what was about.

Kale tried holding out her hands to stop her friend but soon found curiosity and perhaps jealousy take over her mind. She crept along with Caulifla around the surface of the house.

'Ooh, should we be doing this? I don't know.' Kale thought when she then noticed her friend halting in front of a window and pressed her face into the glass surface in surprise. What was even more surprising to the Saiyan powerhouse was that Caulifla, of all people, was blushing immensely by what she was seeing.

Popping an eyebrow and feeling curious herself Kale did the same and felt her jaw drop and eyes go wide at what she'd seen.

-Meanwhile inside the bedroom-

"Haahhh! Ohhh yes! Take me, Goku! It's all yours! Plant another baby in me if you want to!" Eighteen hollered out as she Goku held her up in his arms in the 'lifted' style position. Her legs were spread apart and dangling out from his sides while he gripped her buttocks and pumped his thick sausage into her Eighteen's snatch!

She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck as she bounced up and down feverishly with tits jiggling along with her movements. Her butt cheeks jiggled as each intense thrust he delivered sent a rippling wave of impact through her body, his member had dug in really deep often pushing into her womb as it fucked her. Wet squelching noises constantly came out from the joined union between Goku's hips and Eighteen's pelvis, her pussy gushed and suckled in his length as he pumped deeply into her body. His hips were like a jackhammer and Eighteen was loving every second of it, losing herself in yet another orgasm.

"Ah ah ah ah ah haaa aahhhh!~" She cried out in pure ecstasy when her walls came clamping down around Goku's length again thereby causing him to grunt deeply and push his length all the way inside her pussy arriving inside of her womb!

"Unnngghh! Here it comes!" He groaned out coarsely as his balls bulged and sent an extremely thick blast of sperm straight into her fertile grounds!

Eighteen shuddered and tensed up in blissful euphoria, her toes curled up and her body pulled itself up close with Goku as she felt thick highly potent blasts of sperm hit straight into her womb on a dangerous day. Her face screwed up into one of pure bliss as her eyes nearly rolled up in their sockets and her tongue fell out her open mouth. Goku grunted and came inside of her some more until he cupped her chin with his hand pulling her into a deep tongue swapping kiss in front of the stunned eyes of Kale and Caulifla.

The girls watched mesmerized as they pressed their faces into the glass window surface wondering if they were ever gonna notice them. Fortunately, or unfortunately, Eighteen noticed their presence out the corner of her eye and stiffened up in Goku's arms. She stopped kissing him.

"Eighteen? What's wrong? Why are you staring over there…..?" Goku felt the voice drain out of his throat the moment he noticed the two girls watching them with blushes on their faces. Both of the adults felt the color drain from their bodies until the man chuckled nervously while waving at them.

"Hey….you two, wasn't expecting you to show up here….today. Heh heh heh." Goku chuckled nervously as they were caught in the act, just not the people they expected to do so. "Feel like coming inside?"

Both Kale and Caulifla nodded.

Both eighteen and Goku were sitting on their knees in mild shame, sure, neither of them regretted making love to each other behind their spouses' backs but to feel found out by two really unexpected people still left them shocked.

Kale and Caulifla were still blushing and stood up in front of them with hands on their hips.

"Look, I don't care what you were doing, or why since I hardly know anything about you, but I came here to learn Super Saiyan Blue!" Caulifla admitted with a bright blush on her cheeks surprising both Goku and Eighteen with her outburst. Kale noticed her eyes were often drifting down to the large still-hard erection that was Goku's mammoth sized penis.

The normally bashful girl felt her legs gnash inwardly in growing arousal, something Eighteen noticed with a smirk. Kale held up a hand to her chin trying to control herself as she wiggled her hips uncomfortably before them.

'Look at it! Just look at it! I've never seen one before, it's so amazing!~' Kale thought feeling hotter under the collar the longer she stared at it.

Goku blinked in stupor twice and stood up with his hands on his hips looking ready to train them, partly in hopes they return to their universe quickly so he and Eighteen can continue.

"Well alright then, let's see what I can teach you about turning Super Saiyan Blue, but I'm not sure how badly you need it. The two of you were pretty powerful by yourselves back in the tournament, especially when you became Kefla." Goku stated about to put on his clothing until Caulifla held out her hands to stop him.

"W-wait! I changed my mind!" She blurted out with a blush still on her face and eyes locked onto his large penis. "Can….I...we...have a taste of that thing?"

Goku blinked dumbly in surprise and pinpointed that she was indeed staring at his cock.

"Onee-san? Y-You too? I've been having trouble just thinking after seeing it in action earlier." Kale pointed out making Eighteen toss a lock of hair back with a proud grin.

"You two….want what me and Eighteen have?" Goku asked for clarification and both of them nodded in unison until Eighteen rose up.

"Well, Goku? I certainly don't mind, a three-way between one man and two more Saiyan women sounds like a fun idea. These girls aren't hiding how badly they want you, so let's entertain them…." Eighteen began and got behind the pair of girls placing a hand on each of their shoulders with a smile. "...so long as we all keep this secret between us. Sound good?"

Both Kale and Caulifla nodded immediately and felt Eighteen's hands reach down their bodies to lift up their shirts! Both girls were surprised by this sudden attack and Goku felt the beast inside him stir once he got a look at Caulifla's perky B cup breasts popping out along with Kale's round supple C cups.

"Eeep! I'm feeling it again, alright!" Goku exclaimed feeling his cheeks go red and his member stiffen and twitch in reaction to seeing the Saiyan girls become topless.

Kale and Caulifla felt just as flustered as he was with Eighteen's brazen tactic, but quickly recovered and pulled down their pants along with the rest of their bodies becoming entirely naked.

"Heh, how do you like our goods, Goku-san? Are Saiyan women awesome or what?" Caulifla taunted with a smirk as she showed off the goods. She was slim yet athletic and showing slight muscle, Goku wanted to grab her tits into his mouth and suck on them making her mewl. Her proportions were pretty average except she had a nice hip to waist ratio that'd make mounting her more fun.

Kale didn't say anything and instead stood with hands behind her body posing bashfully for him. Goku truly liked the sight of her bouncy C-cup breasts, they were perfectly round and smooth looking despite not being as big as Eighteen. The light tan skin of hers added to sex appeal in his opinion.

"Enough talking, down on your knees and worship your new master the right way." Eighteen stated snapping them out of their trance and pushing down on their shoulders causing them to fall to their knees in front of Goku's waist. He smirked knowing what comes next.

Sticking his hips out closer to them he moved his erection between their faces letting their lustful urges take control. Caulifla's eyes drifted into a half-lidded state and she wrapped her smaller hands around his shaft gingerly stroking it between her fingers. Goku lightly groaned at the sensation of her strong yet smoothe hands caressing his throbbing length. Kale gulped and followed Caulifla's example and did the same with the top half of his penis, her hands were surprisingly even softer as they massaged the head of Goku's length.

"Uuhhhnn...that feels great." Goku breathed in a husky voice of arousal as Eighteen came up behind him with hands draping around his chest. He tilted his head to the side seeing her face from behind his shoulders, she was kneeling on top of the bed behind him when cupping his face into her hands to lock lips with him once again.

"Hhmmmm." Eighteen moaned blissfully as she started making out with Goku once more while the girls busied themselves in pumping his length.

He groaned and breathed hotly into her mouth tasting the blonde's tongue as she swirled it around all over his own. Meanwhile, down below were the Saiyan girls getting further into their lust by fondling his dick together in unison and simultaneously massaging his balls. Each girl had a set of hands together one part of his genitals while the other set fondled his large testicles. Goku started groaning more loudly as he and Eighteen continued making out like devoted lovers, the girls felt their attention to fluffing his member needed to rewarded, thus Caulifla whispered her idea to Kale making her blush scarlet.

"N-Nee-san? Are you sure?" She squeaked sheepishly as Caulifla nodded with a thumbs up. Kale let out a small sigh and lifted herself up onto her knees bringing herself close to Goku's waist with tits cupped in each of her hands.

Caulifla left her position of fondling Goku's cock and watched as her friend sandwiched her breasts around his length smoothly cushioning his phallic flesh between her mounds. Goku audibly groaned loud inside of Eighteen's face surprising her and causing them to look down at Kale massaging her breasts along his shaft. The sensation was palpable and Goku felt rather sensitive to it as Kale started working her breasts more feverishly along his length making him appreciate her above-average melons squishing his length.

"Uuhhnnh. That's nice. Keep working at it. You're doing great, Kale-san." Goku breathed out feeling Eighteen's hands smoothly massage his muscular chest.

Kale smiled at his encouragement and began pumping her tits faster along his length while Caulifla slid herself underneath so she could latch her hungry lips around one of his balls. Goku let out a gasp of pleasure once he felt her soft lips suckle tenderly along his right testicle. She slurped it eagerly without really having the experience to pleasure the male organ, the spunky Saiyan girl felt it was just sexual instinct telling her how to do this.

"Hmm, not bad for two amateurs." Eighteen commented with a coy smile as the pair continued their work on Goku's crotch.

Caulifla intensified her suctions of his balls switching from one to the other in tandem making her sure he felt everything she was giving him. Wet sucking sounds could be heard below as she kept at this during Kale's breast job. The taller girl kept her tits squished together as they pumped up and down along half of Goku's meat. The skin sliding sounds escalated to the point where Kale worked them in blurring speeds!

He let out another strained groan of pleasure as he was inner beast of lust felt fired up enough to fuck them already. Reaching down to grab ahold of their heads he brought their attention up to his length, a demanding smirk crossed his features as he lined up his cock between each of their lips suggestively. Getting the idea the girls then lined themselves up to face each other with large pulsating sock snuggling between their lips. Kale went first and kissed her side of the meaty dick with eyes closed and voice humming softly in pleasure.

"Hhmmmhh, Goku-san." She purred as her lips kissed and suckled along his throbbing length leading to her tongue slowly draping up the side. Her breasts pressed against Caulifla's squishing nipples to nipples making the girls mewl softly while slurping his dick.

Caulfila shuddered when feeling Kale's tits press up against her perky B cup sized ones. She had never been one for romance or sexual intimacy, but something about this whole thing just made her crave it more and more every second. She was experiencing many wonderful sensations at this moment as well as tasting Goku's flesh, to which she found herself addicted to. She lowered her eyes and leaned forward to drape her tongue up along her side of his shaft making Goku shiver in pleasure as he held their heads closely.

"Mmnnhhh." Caulifla mewled sweetly as she ran her tongue along his shaft together with Kale for some time. Eventually they ran their tongues up toward the head of his shaft meeting together with lips pressing into each other's in an erotic lesbian embrace. Both of them were surprised by this at first until they each got into the moment and started making out openly with tongues swirling around each other. Goku's dick was in the middle of all of it making him groan loudly in pleasure as he allowed this for several more minutes.

"Huff….I need to have one of you, now." Goku started panting hotly with burning lust making the girls cease their lip-lock and look up hopefully at him.

They both nodded eagerly and Goku leaned down to pull Caulifla to her feet before picking her up into his arms. The petite Saiyan girl immediately wrapped her hands around his neck pulling him into a deep tongue-sucking kiss! Caulifla let out all her passion and secret admiration for her counterpart in that one exchange. Her eye closed and her lips frenziedly suckled his mouth in an overly erotic open-mouthed kiss that Goku returned in full force. Kale stood up and felt him scoop an arm around her slender body pulling her close to his chest as well. Goku briefly broke off from Caulifla's lips and dipped his head down to suck Kale's face into a deep tongue-pushing kiss that made her surge with sensitivity and happiness. Caulifla remained held up against his nicely muscled body watching Kale make out with him happily with a smirk.

Eighteen looked on in approval and sat back on the bed fingering her cum-filled snatch in amusement of the show. She found the spectacle of Goku dominating the two Saiyan women to be very arousing indeed.

'That's it, Goku, claim them like the Alpha Saiyan you are.' Eighteen thought to herself biting down on her lower lip as she watched Goku pin Caulifla to the wall surface.

Her legs stuck out and planted themselves around his waist, her body was held up by Goku's strong arms and his erection inched steadily over to her quivering mound. She was beyond arousal at this point and ready to receive his seed inside of her, she wasn't entirely sure she was safe to have it internally but didn't care. Caulifla really wanted Goku to fuck and impregnate her. Call it Saiyan breeding instinct or whichever, she knew she had to have it. She'll even pledge undying loyalty to him knowing that he was the strongest person she'd ever known.

"Alright, I'm about to make you a woman." Goku hummed with voice dripping with lust. His member pushed up into the juicy vaginal folds of Caulifla making her brace herself for something intense. She held onto his shoulders and kept her back against the wall surface while her legs wrapped around his body. "Hunmp!"

With a hard push and a loud grunt Goku slid his cock directly into her snatch making her toss her head back and shriek out in ecstasy.

"Aaaaaa haaaahhh!~" Caulifla blushed brightly and felt her mind enter a state of utter euphoria as she felt Goku's massive cock push open her insides and prod into her cervix. Her vaginal muscles clenched and squeezed around him on reflex, her body shook with shuddering pulsations once she felt him go in deep. She even experienced a brief mini-climax upon insertion causing her vaginal muscles to clench down tightly on his meat.

Goku growled lowly and held Caulifla close to his chest just before leaning down and pushing his lips into hers in a heated make-out session once again. In the middle of eagerly swapping spit with her male counterpart, Kale felt his hips start moving on their own pressing into her body heavily in warm pumping motions. The smaller Saiyan hummed and purred while swallowing his tongue inside her mouth and feeling Goku do the same to her in exchange. Their mouths hungrily sucked on each other in a frenzied kiss while Goku steadily increased the pace in which he pushed himself into her body. Her cunt squeezed tightly on his length as her body undulated along the muscle surface of his chest and waist. Her legs curled up around his thighs begging to dominate her smaller body as if he owned her. That thought alone was exciting in itself and Caulifla saw no problem in subverting herself to the stronger being.

While they did this, Kale took the opportunity to do something ridiculously raunchy after watching her 'Nee-san' get plowed by Goku. Eighteen had beckoned her over with a finger gesture and leaned back on the bed with legs spreading further apart and fingers prying open her wet pink pair of pussy lips for her. Kale saw the cum Goku left inside her earlier spilling out slowly like syrup oozing over pancakes, the sight titillated her perversion and drew her closer. She crawled on all fours toward it and found herself pushing her lips into Eighteen's muff kissing and sucking along her juicy labia until she felt the blonde's hand behind her head pushing her it into her lap!

"Mmnghph! Mmnnhh!" Kale flailed about at first but then quickly adapted and begun eating out Eighteen's tangy sperm-filled pussy. The taste and viscosity of Goku's sperm get her taste buds on fire making her scoop more of it into her mouth to taste and swallow down. Eighteen moaned loudly with chest heaving and breath panting in response to the sensations of the girl tonguing out her cunt. Tilting her head back she held herself up on the bed with her unoccupied arm serving as a stand, she relaxed and enjoyed the sensation of the smaller Saiyan girl eagerly sucking Goku's cum out of her cunt. The way the small Saiyan gorged on it made it obvious she was inexperienced, but Eighteen found that she was very passionate about it with how frenzied she became in tasting her. The blonde held no judgments, just enjoyed the service while keeping a hand behind the girl's head maintaining her place between the blonde's legs as she ate out her cunt.

Back over with Goku and Caulifla, the tall and muscular Saiyan warrior began steadily pounding her with harder more precise strokes of his penis. He was channeling so much energy and force into his hips that he was creating small cracks and ruptures within the wall behind them. Caulifla quickly became a panting mess as her buttocks smacked and pushed hard into the surface behind her, Goku's strength was incredible and the feeling of his cock steadily plowing into her quirm made her go crazy with pleasure. She'd want this every day of her life from now on.

"Ah ah ah ah ah aaahhhh!" Caulifla howled out loudly tossing her head about while her body writhed against Goku's frame. His hips smacked hard and repeatedly into it his waist as she felt her walls spread wide clinging tightly onto his dick as it pumped relentlessly into her pussy.

The petite Saiyan warrior mewled like a cat in heat as she felt Goku's dick stir up her insides in ways she never thought possible. She humped and ground her hips into his waist while keeping her legs wrapped around his buttocks. The wall behind her was met with the frequent smacking of her ass causing more destruction in the process as she humped Goku's frame like a horny young school girl. Their lips met once again in a wet passionate embrace, Caulifla moaned happily in bliss as she felt Goku's strong tongue push into her throat and swirl around expertly. Little glowing hearts lit up in her dark eyes as thoughts of pledging herself enterally to him echoed throughout her mind in constant.

'I surrender! I give up everything to you! Just please fuck me like this for as long as I live!' She thought in wild exhilaration as her legs hung out from the sides of Goku's waist dangling to his hard hammering thrusts.

She hummed loudly in his mouth, felt her pussy throb tightly around his tool as he bottomed in and out of her without restraint. As her buttocks smacked constantly against the wall she felt her cunt begin to convulse tightly in ecstasy around his length. Goku grunted when noticing the convulsions were getting tighter and as a result he pounded more feverishly into twat making sure to reach as far as possible inside her body. Caulifla adored this and felt she was going to cum soon, her body shivered and her toes curled up. Goku pushed his cock right into her womb a final time when she felt herself lose it! Caulifla tossed her head back wailing in ecstasy as she shook in orgasm against Goku's frame. The tall male Saiyan hero groaned loudly in coarse breath just before plunging into her quirm just before giving in to the sensation of her orgasm. He gripped her buttocks tightly and ground his hips to the hilt against her waist before cumming. His member pulsated loudly inside her vessel as his shaft throbbed depositing a thick batch of spunk directly into her fertile depths without restraint. Caulifla felt his organ pulsating thickly inside of her cunt as it deposited payload after payload of seed directly into her womb. On instinct she wrapped her limbs around his body as he rutted into her slowly letting all of his cum pour out inside of her.

"Uungh! Ooohh yeah….!~" Caulifla drooled as her face morphed into one of delirious bliss following Goku's intense insemination of her possibly fertile body. Her legs clenched and her skin heaved against hisf rame as the flow of thick Saiyan cum spilled into her pussy for a full couple of minutes before slowly expiring.

The tomboy Saiyan girl felt it all happen, the flow of his cum pouring into her body gave her the mental visual of wiggling sperm cells floating en masse to her egg. She twitched and shuddered while holding onto Goku's shoulders rubbing herself against his frame as they let it all out together. She could feel no space remaining inside her womb that wasn't painted white with seed.

Goku inwardly smirked and eventually let go of her allowing her to rest on the floor panting sweatily. Then he turned his attention to Kale, who was still currently eating out Eighteen. The blonde was leaning back moaning loudly with hot breaths constantly coming out of her mouth, Eighteen's cheeks were flushed and her eyes were closed as she experienced absolute pleasure at the hands of Kale's hungry mouth. She then noticed that Goku was done with Caulifla and heading over to take the bashful Saiyan from behind by surprise,Kale didn't notice and Eighteen said nothing while she smirked.

Goku got behind the prone Saiyan powerhouse and grabbed ahold of her buttocks startling her from eating out more of Eighteen's pussy and by extension the cum left inside.

"Eeh! Goku-san!" She squeaked out in surprise turning her face over her right shoulder to see his Adonis-like body get into position behind her exposed rump. Goku simply smirked at her and kneaded the dough of her supple peach-shaped ass making her moan sharply at his touch. Her hands was still resting against Eighteen's spread thighs, but now her mouth has left her cum-filled pussy to moan and wail against Goku's touches.

"Mnnnhh! Goku-san! Haaaaah….." Kale moaned breathily as he kneaded her soft skin and massaged her the dip of her pelvis in sensitive pleasurable ways that only he knew how to do. Eighteen had always marveled at his skill in the bedroom and with sexual intimacy. Kale was squirming and breathing hotly as he then grabbed onto her hips and steadily moved his lubricated erection over to her dripping slit. Kale sensed it coming and felt anxious all of a sudden, she looked over her shoulder at Goku's waist moving close to her buttocks. She then winced in pleasure once she felt his fingers spread open her vaginal lips making sure she was spread wide open for his dick.

'This is it, I'm finally going to do it. I'm finally going to become a woman, I'll be Goku's woman!' Kale recalled excitedly with heat rising to her cheeks as the engorged head of his length pushed open the spongy wet lips of her pussy upon entry. She squealed softly and shook with slight nervousness, but that was until Goku's head pushed deeply into her drooling quirm making Kale relax as she felt the sensation of his length spreading out her sensitive wet folds. A smile crept to her face and her eyes became half-lidded with bliss, Kale opened up her mouth to air out a soft squeal of elation once Goku buried himself to the hilt inside her pussy officially making her a woman.

"Aaaggnhh!~ Huuaahh, Goku-san!" She squealed out in newfound ecstasy once his member hit the cervix before entering her clenched her fingers against Eighteen's thighs tightly as her body shook with rippling waves of pleasure. She had never known such a feeling in all her life and felt 'awoken' to the magnificence of Goku's cock spreading her out internally.

"Mmngghh! You are tight, Kale." Goku commented with a coarse breath and gripped his hands around her wide pair of hips beginning bottoming out inside of her cunt. The soft chorus of moist skin-slapping sounds returned in full force and Kale's body was bouncing back and forth because of it. Her buttocks smacked Goku's waist as he drove his cock deep into her body making her tremble with sensitive pleasure.

Back and forth she rocked and swayed to his movements with face screwed up in delirious pleasure, a sight Eighteen found amusing as she rolled herself off the bed to go around and feel up her Saiyan lover. She got to stand at Goku's side caressing his broad left arm affectionately while watching the smaller Saiyan bounce herself energetically on his dick. Kale's pussy squelched and squirted to each of his hard thrusts inside her mewling cunt, her walls were slick and spread around Goku's length clinging to it desperately out of pleasure.

Meanwhile, Goku himself indulged in the sensation of her tight wetness squeezing in around him making him close to cumming, but he held on stiffly for he wanted to fuck this demure beauty for all her worth. Steadying the grip on her hips he clenched his muscles and began plowing his waist into her cunt more fiercely blurring speed!

Kale tossed her head up with eyes wide open and mouth hanging agape in extreme ecstasy. She wailed out loudly once she felt his cock push hard into her quirm and by extension her very womb. Goku's last thrust prodded the walls of it with the head of his dick and he relentlessly began pounding her pussy with everything he had making the bed shake even more loudly.

"Hhhhaaaa aaahhhhh!~ Goku-saaannnn!~" Kale screeched out with cheeks blazing in sexual delight. Goku steadily began ramming his length into her at blurring speeds fucking her wildly with passion stimulating her vessel to constantly clench on him.

The chorus of loud skin-slapping noises erupted throughout the room as he savagely fucked Kale doggystyle, her skin perspired and her moans became frequent as she felt Goku's massive dick plow her insides thoroughly. She let out a constant stream of moans and gasps as he bottomed out of her pussy like this, meanwhile Eighteen took to sucking on one of his nipples and kissing along his neck lovingly while he fucked Kale this way. The Saiyan girl bounced and hopped in wilder rocking motions that got more intense by the minute, she eventually lost her hair band causing her shaggy dark hair to fall free making her look more beautiful.

At this, Goku broke off from Eighteen and leaned down to capture one of her breasts into his hand and latch his lips around hers from the side making her mewl dreamily into his mouth. They made out softly with just a hint of frenzied passion happening between their lips. Kale hooked an arm around his neck keeping him close while they swapped tongues in an overly romantic display of affection. Goku continued rutting his hips hard into her body while doing so, his member plunged and stirred her insides up entirely bringing her ever closer to release and causing Kale's mind to bend to the bliss he provided her.

'I am his! I must serve Goku-Sama now! I can't live without this kind of pleasure coursing through me! I'm sure Nee-san had the same idea.' Kale thought before opening one eye and looking over to see Caulifla laying spread-eagle on the floor with cum oozing out of her cunt and a dream-like smile on her face as she breathed heavily.

The sight titillated the young girl while Goku intensified his thrusting making loud skin-slapping impact waves come out between his pelvis and her buttocks! Kale grunted again and again in small bursts as she felt her orgasm approaching.

Continuing like this for several more minutes she suddenly bucked hard into Goku's waist feeling her walls clenched down sporadically in euphoria as she came all over his length. Goku himself grunted from inside her mouth and pulled himself back up gripping her hips and slamming into her body one last time as he did so. Letting out a mighty grunt Goku pushed the entirety of his cock straight into Kale's womb as his balls bloated with release! The girl herself squealed out in ecstasy as she felt a thick payload of sperm flow into her depths all at once. Goku was cumming so hard that Kale felt her stomach expand to creating a small bulge of spunk. His balls throbbed loudly with each discharge and Kale's womanly vessel simply milked out everything he had to offer while wearing a deliriously happy smile on her face.

Eighteen chuckled at the sight fondly remembering her first time with Goku being similar to that. The tall male Saiyan held himself there behind her hips pumping and rutting into her rear long after she passed out from the sex. Once Goku was finished cumming he slowly pulled himself out of her quirm letting a waterfall of his seed spill out of her quivering pussy.

"Whew, man did that feel wonderful. I think I might've went overboard though, both of are them are completely asleep." Goku commented with voice back to its usual whimsical nature.

"I think you did well enough to make them devote themselves to you. If anything I'd say you knocked each of them up already, with that amount of sperm you poured into them it'll be a wonder if they weren't." Eighteen added as she went to cuddle lovingly with Goku by sitting on his lap raking her hands softly along his chest as he held her.

Both Caulifla and Kale wore stupefied faces expressing their utter bliss at what they had just experienced, while they recuperated a legion of Goku's Saiyan sperm cells fluttered en masse toward their unprotected eggs. It was only a matter of time now and both girls would stay with him forever.

They just have to find a space that wasn't his home to fuck constantly and raise children first though.


End file.
